


Do You Think This Is A Joke?

by aristocraticpapyrus



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, This is way too short, comfort!Erik, erik is a teacher at the school, erik using his powers to annoy charles, hurt!charles, i feel bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aristocraticpapyrus/pseuds/aristocraticpapyrus
Summary: Charles looked at him with questionable eyes.  “Happy to see me?” Erik smirked.“Do you think this is a joke?” was all Charles had to say to him right now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt ~ can i request a cherik fic that's basically just fluff with maybe some hurt!charles and caring!erik with lots of erik using his powers to irritate charles in his wheelchair. 
> 
> This is really short and I apologise in advance for this. I had serious writer's block and relationship struggles, but I've finally pulled through and delivered!

_**Do you think this is a joke?** _

 

Erik had woken up in a good mood for a change.  That usually meant that something was not quite right.  Weird things happened when Erik was happy.  The students often told Charles that Erik would talk about him in class instead of teaching German like he should be.  Or sometimes things would move when Erik didn’t mean to.  He said it was because when he was happy, he couldn’t control things.  So today, when he came into the main breakfast hall with a small smile on his face, Charles knew something was going to happen.  Erik sat down beside Charles like he usually did every morning for breakfast.  It was Saturday so that meant no school. Charles and Erik exchanged smiles then exchanged the jug of milk. 

 

“So, what’s gotten you so happy today?” Charles asked. 

Erik hummed and sipped on his coffee. “Does something have to happen for me to be happy?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Charles chuckled quietly.  “Yes, it does my friend” he smiled.

Erik gave a small shrug and hummed.  “Maybe it’s just because you’re here”.

Charles hit him gently on the shoulder and chuckled. “Something tells me you had a nice dream” he whispered into his lovers’ ear.

“Maybe” Erik smirked. “Go and look…” he winked.

Charles did so and instantly regret it.  “Really? Is that how you see me?” he gasped with a blush.

Erik just smirked and nodded.

 

The morning mainly consisted of the outdoor activities in the sun and the kids having fun.  Charles, he found it fulfilling to read to them outside under trees.  Like now, he was reading a fairy tale to some of the little ones.  They awed as Charles made little pictures in their heads along with the story. Charles dropped the book suddenly when his chair jolted.  He sighed and looked around.  One of the little kids handed him his book back.  Charles tried to continue the story without looking around for a certain someone.

 

When Charles was having dinner with the small team of heroes they had assembled, his chair kept jolting and rolling around ever so slightly.

 

When Charles was in the library and was helping sort out some of the books, it happened repeatedly. 

 

It was getting annoying and quite frankly, Charles felt like he was being mocked.

 

Charles ended up dropping a perfectly nice tea set all over his office floor when it came to the early evening. 

 

‘You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?’ he reached out to Erik’s mind and questioned him.  Charles looked at the broken tea set on the floor. ‘This is funny, isn’t it?’ he rubbed his head and sighed deeply.  He got no reply from Erik has he had someone help him with the cleaning.  He just said that he had shaky hands and that it had simply slipped from him.

 

Later, Charles was in one of the many dining rooms.  He was comforting a crying child in his arms. It hurt him when one of his students was upset.  He could feel their pain and understand.  The girl stepped away from him and sniffled.  “What should I do Mr Xavier?” she whimpered.  Charles was just about to answer when his chair started moving again.  However, it didn’t show signs of stopping.  Before Charles knew it, he was magically in Erik’s room.  Erik had a sly grin on his face.

 

Charles looked at him with questionable eyes.  “Happy to see me?” Erik smirked.

“Do you think this is a joke?” was all Charles had to say to him right now.

Erik’s grin faded slowly.  “W-What do you mean?” he asked seriously.

“All day Erik! All bloody day” Charles whined.  “I’ve been helping out with the kids and trying to ignore my chair but it was you!  Having a laugh?” Charles sounded genuinely upset.

Erik gulped a little.  “I...no…it was just a joke” he gasped.

“You are the one who put me in this thing! Don’t you dare say this is a joke to you!” Charles cried.  He had tears in his eyes.

Erik’s eyes widened.  “Charles…Charlie come on.  Don’t say it like that.  I know that it was my fault.  I know that it’s probably still too early to joke about it, but it really was just a joke!” he said firmly.

Charles looked at him with big sad eyes.  “Erik please…don’t joke about it again” he whispered.

Strong arms wrapped around Charles’s waist and he was hauled up into Erik’s lap.

Erik kissed his head gently and held him close.  “I promise.  I’m sorry Charl…” he whispered.

Charles melted into the hug and stayed there for the rest of the night.


End file.
